My princess
by kirr1001
Summary: On a rainy day he saw her and knew in that second that he wanted her to himself.She was his princess.But a bit by bit Inuyasha starts to realize that his princess's life isn't a fairytale.It's a nightmare.Is his love enough to end it?
1. Once upon a time on a rainy day

I sniffled when raindrop hit my nose._ Great. Now it's gonna rain._

All the fucking day I had to run around the town after my lovely family. And after that they just ditched me, said that I had to go on buss back home 'cause they were going to shopping wedding presents and I would probably be bored. Fuck I already was bored when we chose his clothes.

_I mean really, even if Sesshomaru is going married it's not so big deal._

Finally the buss then I noticed that it wasn't mine.

"Goddammit", I swore while the buss stopped in front of me. Doors opened, in the steering wheel was old man and he had grey moustache, and cap. Typical buss driver.

"Are you coming, boy?" he asked.

"No, I-" but I interrupt myself. Behind him, in front seat was a girl. Yeah, I had seen girls before but not anyone like her. She wore black windbreak which was way too big for her and she had usual blue jeans. Her black hair was messy, even dirty and her hands trembled little from the cold. She didn't look at me but window, her face tired and eyes brown and...sad?

Just a simple girl without any make up or fancy clothess or anything. And still I was bemused of her beauty.

"Hey, boy. You're coming or not?" buss driver grunted.

"Uh, um I..." of the corner of my eye I saw my buss coming. My eyes targeted to girl. She kept her gaze to window.

"Yeah, I take this", I answered. _Why the fuck I'm doing this? _"Keep the changes."

I walked toward to seats. The buss wasn't really big and it smelled stuffy.

"Oi", I said. Finally the girl looked me with her big, brown eyes. And of course I blushed. "I um, uh, um..." _You baka! _"Can-can I sit here?"

The girl blinked. I blushed more when I saw her glance other seats which were empty. I was sure that she was about to yell me to fuck off.

"Sure", she said and gave me a little smile. How could anyone look so delicate?

I sat next to her and her gaze moved back to window. Why in hell I even sat there? Even if I didn't admit it to anyone, I didn't have any idea how to deal with girls. Though I wasn't bad looking I had have never a girlfriend. But I really wasn't that kind of guy who fucked everyone. But kami-sama, this girl...

I knew too that talking wasn't my asset. I could have just sit there and simply watch her. But I had to say something to her and hear her voice...

"So um... nice weather", but then I remembered that it was raining. _Dammit!_

"Hai", she said to my surprise. "I like rain. It's kind of detergent."

Then she smiled little embarrassed. "Gomen, I'm just talking nonsense."

"No... Um, I mean... it's okay."

"So what's your name, longhair?"

_Hell, I'm blushing **again**! _"Uh, Inuyasha."

"Nice to meet you, Inuyasha", she hold out her hand and I shook it. It was cold but so soft.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Gomen, but I can't tell you."

"Why?"

"Because I hate it."

I frowned. If it was her name it couldn't be that terrible. "Come on, tell me."

"Okay let's make a compromise. If we ever meet again, I'll tell it."

I looked at her confused. She smiled. "This is my stop."

My heart sank. No way I was gonna see her again. But I didn't have a guts to ask her number. Or anything.

The buss stopped and I have to move so she could get way from seat.

"Inuyasha... Arigato", she said suddenly.

"Nani? Why?"

"You brightened my day a little. Arigato", she touched my black hair. "By the way, I like your hair."

Then she was gone.

The buss moved and I saw her outside walking in rain. She. My princess.


	2. I'm thinking of you

**Here's second chapter :) Please remember review ;D**

* * *

I laid on my bed, hearing only mom and dad's wedding fuss. And only one thing on my mind. My princess.

I wanted to know everything about her. Where she lived, what was her favorite colour, what she was doing right now. It started sound like obsession but I couldn't care. The whole weekend I had tried to get her out of my head, but in some point I gave up. Her face, voice, touch, it all had corroded in my mind and it was going to stay there for a while.

I heard three knocks and saw my mom's black head behind my room's door.

"Hi, honey. Why don't you come to fit your best man outfit?" she asked smiling.

"The hell I won't", I grunted. She gave that don't-swear-to-me-look and came in. She wore her old yellow apron like always when she was home.

She sat on my bed, next to my legs.

"Honey, I know that you're not so excited about your brothers wedding but that's a big happening."

"Well at least he moves out of the house."

"And I hope you're joking", she said smiling.

"Keh."

There was a pause

"So the school starts tomorrow", mom said.

"Don't remember."

"But at least Miroku and Sango are there."

"Keh, I could deal a year or two without that perv. And without high school."

"I know that you don't like to go in there but-"

"But what?" I sat up. "Why didn't dad let me go work to Totosai's garage? That's what I fucking want!"

"Inuyasha!" she said firmly and I knew I had to lower my voice. She sighed. "I know what you want. And your dad knows too. But he just thought that your facility could be better in the future if you'd go to high school."

"Facility? You mean that I could own a company like Sesshoomaru?"

"No", she said tenderly and came closer to me. "You're smart boy and we both know that. He just don't want that smartness to be thrown away."

"But I don't want to be a doctor, or some kind of scientist", I told honestly. Mom was one of those few peoples who I know I could talk to. "I want to fix things, cars and other stuff. Like Totosai."

She looked me for a while.

"I know", she sighed. "If you want I can talk to your father."

"Arigato!"

"But you're still going to school tomorrow."

I groaned. She went to my door and said: "But remember that your father just wants your best."

I kept quiet and she left me alone in my room.

_Why dad can't never accept what** I **want? I'm never good enough to him._

Then his thoughts came back to that girl.

_What she would want to be? A vet? A teacher? A cop? Nah... A model? She would be fucking good at that... Would she accept me? Even if I would be just a dirty fixer? _

He moved his gaze to window. _Can I ever meet her again?_

* * *

My princess

"See ya tomorrow, Kags-Kags", Yuka cried.

"Nani? Are you coming school too? I mean **you**?" I giggled little high from the few joints.

"Oi, I can be very veeery swot if I fucking want to!" she spun around, her hands towards to black night sky. Ayumi and Eri giggled too.

"Come ooon, Kags! You really don't want to come to my place?" Eri asked. "There's gonna be fucking wild and lots of guys!"

"Nuh uh, Eri", Yuka hiccupped. "Don't forget Koga."

"Aaaaah..."

"Koga", Ayumi giggled and looked me. "You know he has a nice ass... Oops, gomen. That ass is yours."

"It's okay. You've told me that like hundred fucking times", I said.

"Well then I can say that he has a good dick too!"

"I think Kags-Kags knows it already..." Eri grinned and then hiccuped.

"Okey bitches, I'm going now", I yelled and turned my back to them.

"You didn't upset, didn't you?" Ayumi asked. "I mean he fucks many other girls and you don't give a fuck."

"Because Kags knows that she's Koga-cock's favorite pussy" Yuka said.

"Fuck you!" I laughed.

"Shut up, pussy-pussy!" Yuka yelled so loud that the whole dark street echoed. We giggled.

"Really Kags-Kags, you really want to go **home**?"

"Gomen", I smiled.

"Well that's your fucking mistake", they said in unison and then laughed.

"Bye Kags!"

"Yeah, you pussy!"

Finally I entered home. I walked in dark hall but hit my foot at something.

"Ow", I whispered but noticed then that it was my brothers bag. His coat and shoes were middle of the floor.

"Sota?" I hiccuped, but worried. The whole house was dead quiet and that scared me even if I was in high.

I came to my and Sota's room and there he was, curled under the covers. I touched him and he flinched.

"Kagome?"

"Hey! Don't call me that!" I said. He sat up and hugged me.

"I-I thought that **he **would come until you. I-I was scared!"

"It's okay, Sota", I said hugging him back just as tightly. "I'm here now."

A long time I held him and whispered calming words and eventually he fell asleep. I laid him on the bed, holding him against me.

"Night, night", I said and closed my eyes...

_Who was that boy back then... Inuyasha? Yeah... That one with nice hair... Why he always comes back to my mind when I'm trying to sle-_

The sleep took me.

* * *

**There. Sorry the ending was kinda bad ^^'**


	3. Kagome

**If someone reads this story (hopefully) I warn u that if I've some incomplete story, I don't have any idea how long updating is going to take. 'Cause fuck I'm very lazy person. _But_ I'm trying my hardest to not leave story unfinished, 'cause I now how sad it's when there's some very good story but writer don't continue it though I understand him/her if he/she makes that decision.**

**_Anyway_ here's a new chapter :) Hope u'll enjoy. 'N sorry for my bad english (how many goddamn times I have said that...? xD)**

* * *

_Shikon High School. Sounds bullshit_, I thought bitterly while walking to my new school. First I had a thought that I could easily ditch but I was little curious about this high school thing. Plus dad would have killed me.

The school building came to view. It was big and white, looking almost like a castle. The yard was full of teens, talking actively to each other.

"Inuyasha!"

I turned and saw Miroku and Sango coming towards me. They were wearing their new school uniforms; Miroku in his white blouse, black pants and jacket and Sango in her white blouse, red skirt and white socks. **(AU: my own design xD)**

I hated my own. It was sweaty and today was hot day. If I would have pushed my head in oven then it would have been cooler.

"What's up, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked. "The new school year has come."

"Don't remind", I muttered. "I'm gonna ditch the whole year."

"Whole year?" Sango asked. "You're still that angry to your dad?"

"You bet! He just, just... can't fucking do this to me! It's my life!"

"Have you talked to him?"

"Mom said that she will", I said kicking the ground.

"That's our grown-up!" Miroku tapped my back. I growled.

Then the bell rang. All teens tried to cram inside at the same time.

"I'll catch up you later!" I said to Miroku and Sango behind me.

Finally I got myself out of that scrum and went to toilet.

When I was done I opened toilet's room, planning to find my class but then someone cried: "Ah!"

I blinked, then looked behind the door what was now open and there she was. My princess.

She looked so different than back then that I could have though that she was just some random chick, but when her beautiful face looked up to me, her brown eyes locking to my gray ones, my heart started beating faster and I knew it was her.

Her hair was in high ponytail and I could smell lac and perfume. She wasn't wearing school uniform. She wore very **very **small black skirt and pink heels. Her top was white and revealing. On her neck was silver and big necklace, and on both of her hands were many golden bracelets and big red ring on her right hand's finger. Her face was covered in makeup. Mascara, glistening lip gloss, black eyeshadow and much face powder. Her earrings were dark blue. On her shoulder was pale brown leather bag.

Like I said, she looked different.

"What's your problem, baka?" she glared me. "If I got a concussion, you'll pay my hospital decline!"

I was baka when I thought that she would remember me.

"So it's my fault that you walk towards the doors?" I snapped.

"You-" she growled and stood up but then staggered a little. I of course was immediately on her side, touching her shoulders.

"You okay?" I asked, feeling guilt about hurting her. _It was my fault after all._

"I..." she looked me. Even though she was in heels, she was shorter than me.

Something in her eyes clicked. "Inuyasha."

My insides made a flip flop and I welcomed the joy. My name sounded so fucking good when she said it.

"It is you", she said, looking my face closely. So closely.

"Hi", she said and gave me big, damn gorgeous smile.

"Uh, hi", I blushed and let go of her shoulders. "You okay?"

"Hai. Gomen, I didn't recognize you right away", she said. I noticed that her eyes were bit hazy. And there was something on her cheek, just below her eye.

She noticed my staring. "I uh, I'd better get going..." she said, backing away from me.

_Wait! Don't leave again!_, I screamed in my head. "No, wait! I-I'm sorry... Just... Wait."

"There's nothing to be sorry for", she smiled, calming me little. "But our classes must have started by now."

"Well... Let's go together", I said, blushing more. _That was smooth, shithead!_

He smile vanished. "No, gomen. My friends are waiting for me."

I gave up. _She just doesn't want to go with me. _"All right", I murmured. She noticed my expression and came closer.

"But it was nice to see you again", she smiled, touching my chest slightly. Then she turned, about to leave me. Again.

"Oi!" I yelled. She looked me confused. "Tell your name now."

She laughed. To me? I didn't care. Her laugh was the best thing on earth.

"I hoped that you would forget", she sighed. "It's Kagome."

_Kagome? Kagome. Ka-go-me. _

"That's not bad name", I said, remembering when she told me that she hated it. She giggled softly.

"I don't think so, but... Arigato."

When I was about to protest she turned again. "Bye, Inuyasha!" she said and ran away along the hall.

I wanted. I wanted so badly to plead her to come back and never go away from me again.

_When I became this romantic sissy? _I thought annoyed and walked towards to classes.

* * *

My princess

_Why I had to bump into him? Why, why?_

I walked quickly towards to common-room and knocked. Man who had blond, short hair and gray suit, opened the door.

"Hai?" he asked.

"Gomenasai, but do you know where my class is now? My name is Higurashi Kagome."

"A minute", man said. While he was gone, I quickly grabbed the little mirror from my bag and looked my cheek.

_I thought I covered it good. The others didn't noticed it. I guess Inuyasha just has pedantic eyes._

Truthfully I was happy that I saw him again. He was shy and little clumsy with his words but I liked him.

_Plus he hit the toilet's door to my face_, I giggled.

The blond man came back with paper in his hands and I hided the mirror back to my bag.

"Well Higurashi-san, your class is in the room 22", he said.

"Arigato", I bowed and then walked quickly along the hall.

Finally I found the class 22 and I knocked.

"Come in", came woman's voice and I opened the door. All students faces stared at me.

"Kags!" cried Eri who was the only one in the class that I knew. Eri stood up. "What's up bitch?"

"Watoga-san!" said teacher firmly. She had brown long hair and glasses. "If you use that language one more time, I'll have to ask you to exit."

Then she turned her violet, already old eyes to me. "You must be Higurashi-san. May you tell me why you are late?"

I glanced Eri who was smirking, waiting for me to say something. Something cool and tough. And like always I said exactly that.

"Go fuck yourself, old whore."

* * *

My princess

"Oh shit that was just awesome!" Yuka laughed when she heard what I had said to teacher.

"Way to go, Kags!" Ayumi smiled and wrapped her arm around my neck.

After what I had said, teacher had yell so much that her face had gone all red. Then she took me to principal. I got two hours detention for tomorrow.

We arrived to parking lot where the guys were. One particular boy leaned against his motorcycle, cigarette in his mouth. He wore leather jacket, violet t-shirt and black tight jeans. He had black hair in ponytail. Koga.

"There comes our girls!" smirked one of the boys, Seiji.

"Seiji!" purred Yuka and kissed him while he squeezed her butt.

"Hey sexy", I heard Koga's voice and turned to him. In his blue eyes was eager, harsh look.

"Hi you", I smirked and he kissed me, pushing his tongue immediately in mouth. He kissed me long. Too long.

"Someone missed me, I guess?" I faked a smile and rubbed his chest slowly.

"Let's go to toilet and I'll show you how much, bitch", he whispered to my ear and took it in his mouth. I held my breath and faked a moan.

But then Kazue saved me: "Don't you fucking think that yet, Kooga. You still owe me beer."

"I don't give a shit about your beer!" Koga yelled.

"But Koga", Eri interrupted. "You said that if school would get boring today, we would go to disco."

"I didn't ask from you, whore!"

"Hey!" said Haru, Eri's boyfriend but didn't say anything else. Koga was head of the gang. But I knew I had to warm him up.

"What is this Koga? You're not very good boy now. What if we just go to that disco and be there few minutes and you buy to Kazue that fucking beer..." I went closer and whispered against his lips. "... and then we could talk about dessert."

Koga growled and rubbed my breasts, and I shivered what he of course thought was from pleasure. No. It was from **disgust**.

"Fucking fine", he said to everyone. All jumped to their motorcycles. I thought that Koga and I would too but then he pulled me against him.

"But keep your word. I haven't got to your wet, naughty twat for fucking days", he whispered and cupped my womanhood roughly with his hand. I held back tears.

* * *

I didn't see her. I didn't fucking see her for whole goddamn day after that meet in hall. Was she really some kind of ghost or something?

"Inuyasha, why so poor face?" Miroku asked supposedly sympathetically.

"Ka... go... me", I said dryly and walked faster so that I would soon be in home and alone. Miroku and Sango looked me puzzled.

* * *

**Phew ^^**

**I've thinking that if I'd kill Inuyasha's mom in this story... (muahahaa!) but I don't know where part to cram it... So don't know yet :) And hey, in this story Koga 'n few other are kind of shitty people like you may have noticed but that doesn't mean that I don't like them in _Inuyasha_**. **They just are assholes in this story. Just wanted u to know that :D**

**Take care 'n remember review!**


	4. Fixing and wondering

**I woke up just moment ago so it's interesting to see what this chapter is going to be xD **

**Thank u so much for the reviews, it's nice to know what u think. Here's 4. chapter, hope u'll enjoy.**

**By the way in this story is no demons or anything like that so I've to change Inuyasha, Sesshomaru 'n their father's look little bit.**

**

* * *

**

_Kagome. Kagome. Kaaagome. Kagooome. Kagogogome. Kagggomee... Okay this is going to get way too sappy and stupid_, I shook my head, trying to clear it.

"How was in the school, Inuyasha?" asked dad. We were eating in the kitchen, Sesshomaru too. Usually he was eating with Rin. His future wife.

My dad and Sesshomaru looked much like each other. They both had this unusual white and long hair. I had long hair too but it was black like mom's. My and Sesshomaru's eyes were gray like dad's. Mom had brown eyes.

"Does it really matter to you?" I grunted.

"Oh poor baby, have to go to school", Sesshomaru mocked, eating his food calmly.

"You shut you fu-"

"Now now, let's just eat in peace when Sesshomaru's home too", said mom.

"That's right", said dad.

"Well you can play your happy little family-game if you want, I'm not going to when I can't even decide of my own life", I said and stood up. "Arigato for the dinner mom."

"Inuyasha..." she said softly but I block her voice out and went to my room.

I sat on my bed and looked the window.

Honestly it didn't disturb me so much anymore that I was in high school. Because there was Kagome. But I had to show someway dad that he couldn't just command me where I had to go and what I had to do. Fuck that if he just thought my best, he was fucking dictator.

I glared my math book and threw it under my table.

She had looked so beautiful that day... But she really didn't need so much makeup and trinkets. And her eyes had looked weird. Like... she had been little high? But I didn't care. I couldn't care 'cause she had talked and smiled to me. Maybe it meant nothing to her but I felt like it was my responsibility. To bring smile to her face.

* * *

That damn morning sun always burned my eyes out of my head.

I walked to kitchen and there was my mom, yellow apron on her, cleaning.

"Morning", she smiled.

"Is dad here?" I asked.

"No, he's at work and Sesshomaru too."

_Good_, I thought but just nodded 'cause I didn't want to make her sad. I hated when women got sad especially my mom.

"Inuyasha", she said like knowing what I thought. "Really how's in the school?"

"Not so bad", I murmured and took yoghurt out of the fridge.

"I talked about you with your father when you were at school. That's why he asked how are you doing there. He was worried. I'm sure he would talk about this with you again if you want."

I nodded, afraid to say anything else. I was between two. I wanted out of high school, to Totosai's garage, that had been my dream since I was ten. Fixing things had always been easy for me, I didn't even have to learn it much.

Totosai was dad's old friend and he had his own garage which was quite popular. He was old already; grey hair which was usually on ponytail, moustache, beard and really big eyes. Fucking irritating but not so stupid.

_"You would be better than me if you'd had brains"_, he had said when dad took me to his garage for the first time. _Keh._

Anyway I would easily endure that old man if I just could fix cars.

But my princess wasn't there.

"Whatever, I'll go now", I said, throwing empty yoghurt can to bin.

"Good schoolday", she smiled.

* * *

"So where is this famous Kagome-san?" asked Miroku looking around, his eyes curious. I thought hard was it smart to tell him about her but he just didn't shut his fucking mouth!

"Keh", I just said.

"Maybe she's sick", Sango said. She knew too. "You said you didn't see her after morning yesterday."

"Hai..."

"Don't get sad, man!" Miroku said. "You'll see her!"

"Who said I was sad?"

But I didn't see her that day. The hours came and went but she was nowhere.

_Maybe I should just go fuck out of there..._ I thought when I walked to bus-stop after school. _I have to waste my money for some damn books..._

When I stepped in to bus, my eyes instinctively gazed that one seat were Kagome had been that day. I sat there and watched outside.

_That Sesshomaru's wedding too... How Rin even can be with him? _I thought when my stop came. Rin was little younger than Sesshomaru, he was 22 and she 18. She had black hair and brown kind eyes. She and Sesshomaru were friends many years and suddenly they were getting married. I remember when Sesshomaru told us that, I fell from my chair.

I came to bookshop.

_Okay... History books, history books-_

I couldn't believe it. My princess was there, looking children's books, so close. I wanted to yell, to say something...

She turned and saw me. She smiled. "Hi Inuyasha."

* * *

**Sorry I know this chapter sucks... Sorry, sorry, sorry. Please review and mock me.**


	5. Chocolate and mint

**Hi again_. _So last chapter was little shitty, so let me make it up for u, ok? :)**

**Remember my bad english.**

_**

* * *

**_

"Hi Inuyasha."

She wore tight, dark violet jeans, red halter top, had large earrings and other trikets and dark makeup. Her hair was in high ponytail. I still wore my school uniform though I had took my red tie off.

"Kagome..." I said and could only stare. Something in her eyes glinted.

"What's up?" she asked.

"Um, okay", I said little awkwardly and for the first time in my life I wished that I would have been Casanova. "Wha-what are you doing here?"

"Just chillin'" she waved her hand. My gaze lowered to her hands where she had _Harry Potter and the half blood prince_. She noticed this and hided book in her white bag.

"You?" she asked.

"Keh, school books", I rolled my eyes. She gave a little laugh and came beside me, eyeing the books. Then she took few books and browsed them carefully, me watching her curiously.

"If you're looking for history book, take this", she said and gave one of the books to me. I gazed it then looked at her puzzled.

"How do you know?"

She blushed. She actually blushed.

"I uh, I don't. It just looked good..." she said hesitantly.

_Looked good? A school book?_ She was crazy. But that made me wonder again why she wasn't at school.

"Gomen", she said. "It's really not my business."

"No, I'll take this", I said and went to counter, feeling her surprised gaze on my back.

She didn't follow me so when I got out, I simply waited her.

_I'll not let her run away from me again_, I thought just before the book shop's door opened and she came out. She smiled when she saw me.

"You're going home?"

_No way. _"Naah, what I'd do there? Count my fingers?"

"Don't tell me", she sighed. Then idea came to my head when I saw ice cream van not far away from us.

"Um... You wanna ice cream?" I asked, nervously rubbing my neck. She followed my gaze behind her and saw the van too.

"Does that mean you'll pay?" she raised her eyebrow.

"Course."

"Then sure", she nodded smiling.

After a moment we both ate our ice creams, she had chocolate and I had mint, just walking around.

"So you have one brother?"

"Hai", I answered.

"Who's going to get married?"

"Hai."

"That's sweet."

"You think that too?" I rolled my eyes. "Mom and dad don't talk about anything else anymore. I'll be so damn happy when it's all over."

"When it is?"

"Next week. That's going to be one hellish day..." I muttered. I could just imagine when every women would cry their eyes out and priest would lecture 'bout life and love though he'd probably stare Rin's breasts, like when one of my cousins was the bride two years ago. After that there would be cake and pastries which would taste like shit and all men would tap my back, asking: "Inuyasha how are you, son?" and women who would pinch my cheek, saying: "Oh Inuyasha, you've grown so much! Not my baby boy anymore!" until I'd have lumbago on my back and deformation on my face. And didn't mom said that I'd maybe have to give a speech? Oh yes, that would be very lovely fucking day.

"Should I say my greetings or condolence?" she asked amused.

"Oi, don't you dare laugh at me", I glared.

"I'm not!" she giggled and licked her ice cream.

Soon we came to port which was full of people, many children watching the sea, laughing to flying gulls.

"What about your family?" I asked when we stopped, watching when one of the ships set off. She flinched and lowered her gaze.

_Oh fuck, what did I say? Fuck_, I thought and waited her answer but she remained quiet. _Fuck, fuck!_

"Uh, look", I tried. "It's not my business, you don't have to say anything if you don't want, okay?"

She then looked me and smiled little, nodding. Before I could thought that I had upset her badly, she said: "Let's sit", and sat on the ground though there was a bench near.

"Keh", I snorted and sat down next to her. She pulled her legs against her chest and stared the sea. It felt like her mind was somewhere far away, somewhere I couldn't get.

"I have brother too", she said suddenly, not looking at me.

"Oh", I said. "Little brother?"

"Mmm", she nodded.

"He likes _Harry Potter_?"

She turned her face to me, looking surprised and then smiled widely, her eyes full of something. Love. _He must be very important to her._

"Yeah", she answered and took the book out of her bag. "He can read by himself but sometimes he wants me to read for him."

Again I found myself staring at her smiling face when she stared the book. I wanted to wipe her makeup away, show to world how much more beautiful she was without it. And that hair...

Suddenly all my cowardice and wariness was gone. I reached out and pulled the ribbon out of her hair.

She gasped softly and looked me confused. Then I realized what I had done.

"I uh, uh, um..." I spluttered, blushing madly. She touched her now free hair, astonished. "Yo-your hair looks better that way."

She blinked. Then her eyes softened and she giggled softly.

"Okay", she said and smoothed it. It was deep black and nearly glowed in sun like silk.

* * *

"... and I always wanted to wore my red t-shirt."

"Keh, your aunt was right, that is stupid."

"Oi!"

We were walking along just some random streets, telling each other about our childhood. She told how she loved _Winnie the Pooh _when she was little and that's why she wanted wore nothing else than her red t-shirt so that she would be like Pooh.

"But that point vanished luckily when I started school."

"You mean you don't still have any red t-shirt?" I smirked.

"I didn't say anything like that", she smirked back.

Just now I noticed that it was sundown. How long had I been with her?

"I have to turn here", she said, stopping.

"Eh? Now?"

"Yeah silly", she smiled. "I'll go to my friend's house.

I tried to stop my heart's sinking. _Oh come on! You've been with her like over three hours! Isn't that enough already?_

_...No._

"Yeah, sure", I said.

"I'll pay back."

I looked at her confused.

"For the ice creams."

"Na...? No, forget it. Just friendly zest for you."

"Arigato. For that and... for company."

"Anytime, Kagome", I said truthfully. She looked me for a moment like trying to figure out something.

"Bye Inuyasha", she smiled softly, her eyes still wondering.

"Yeah", I answered. Then she turned and started walking, turning on corner. I waited for a moment and then followed, looking out of the corner. My princess walked gracefully, her black heels voice the only sound in empty street. Then I saw her take ribbon out of her bag and pick up her hair, going to make a ponytail. Then she stopped and dropped hair out of her hands and looked the ribbon. She smoothed her hair again, thinking something, then putting the ribbon back to her bag and continuing forward.

I smiled.

* * *

**Tell me what u think please :)**

**About the school uniforms: First of, I love them! :D**

**So um, boys uniform is like black jacket, white blouse, black pants, red tie. ****Then girls; white blouse, red skirt, red tie, white socks. 'N both of them has black shoes.**

**Get it? ;)**


	6. Need to throw up

My princess

There was lights everywhere, I didn't really saw much of people. Just these lights. Kami-sama, I was floating. Music rumbled in my ears, in my heart which was beating like a crazy. Maybe it wasn't my heart?

It was Kazue's party. His house was quite big and he always had beer and some hardest drugs. And that meant that people came there like bees who were looking for honey. Like bees? Oh, I must be really high...

"Oi", said someones voice near me. I tried to focus my eyes to person but those lights didn't let me.

"What you doing?" voice said again. "Come to dance."

I could tell that it was a boy. His voice sounded husky, drunken and bit sultry. Wait... Now I could see little of his face. Red short hair...

"Oi, come on", boy insisted and I felt his hand pull my arm.

"No, I... No", I tried to say. I didn't want to dance, my head hurt, my heart beat too much. I had even forgot where I was.

"You'll like it, come on", he whispered to my ear and pulled me somewhere. I saw others around us, laughing, swinging. Or was it just my head which was swinging?

The boy stopped then pulled me against him. His hands were on my hips, making them move while he swung his own.

"Move with me baby", he whispered and drew me more closer to his hard body. His hands traveled upper from my hips and suddenly he was touching my breasts. Before I could say anything there was loud yell through the music. I couldn't hear what it said or whose it was but I felt when something drag red-haired boy away from me, his hands releasing my breasts. I staggered a little, eyes closed. I wanted out off here. My head was so upside down, too many drinks, too many joints...

"What the fucking hell you think you're doing, whore?" someone suddenly yelled in my ear, hurting my already aching head. Then before I could look who was yelling, something grabbed my arm, pulling me. "I'll make you remember who you belong to."

Now I didn't like this. I didn't like that voice, I didn't like the idea that he was dragging me somewhere.

"No, stop. Let go", I tried weakly struggle.

"You're fucking come with me, bitch! Don't try escape from this!" he shouted without stopping his walking and squeezed painfully my arm, his nails sinking to my skin.

"Ow..." I could only say, lights too bright, voices too loud. He was nearly running now, forcing me to follow him.

I heard familiar voice, like door's opening and then closing. Suddenly my shoulders were grabbed and I was slammed against the wall. The light was now so so bright, I thought I could blind in any moment. Voices weren't so loud anymore, like they would had been somewhere far.

"Bitch! Look at me, you fucking whore!" said that voice right in front of me. Then there was new voice; 'slap'. Pain in my head was still bad but now it was on my cheek too. I blinked my eyes and finally I could see something. The first sight was brown hair and blue eyes. Face that I knew too well. Koga.

"Ko-Koga...?" I whispered and looked around the room. We were in the bathroom, air smelling little of vomit and Kooga's beer and joint filled breathe of course.

"Don't goddamn look there!" he yelled and grabbed my face harshly. His eyes were cruel just like I remembered them. For some reason I wanted to go back to that red-haired boy's arms, save from Koga. I just hoped that he was still alive.

"Hey baby", I tried even though I knew it was useless. Another slap.

"You fucking whore, don't you dare mess with me!" he roared, shaking my shoulders painfully while I was holding my cheek trying hold back my tears. "You think you can just go fuck everyone else in front of my goddamn eyes? You fucking fucking **slut**!"

Another slap. And again. And again.

"Stop it..." I whimpered, letting my tears fall. Did I really deserved it? Was I just useless and ugly whore? Maybe I was. That's why everyone hit me.

"You can't tell me what to do, peace of shit", he whispered to my ear, his voice death serious. "I'll teach you to fucking honor me."

_No... Please no._

He slip his hands from my shoulders to my hips and there under my red skirt.

_Stop_, I tried to say. Those words would have come so easily from my lips but like always fell silent. And it wasn't like he would have listen to me. He pressed his face against my neck, his mouth far from gentle. He nibbled, he **bite**. Hard. So hard that I feared he would tear my throat apart. Something wet fell over my neck. I didn't know was it his saliva or my blood. His hands pulled my underwear down my legs, dropping it on my ankles. His dirty, stinky fingers sank in me, moving and scraping.

_Stop!_

"You like that?" he whispered, sinking his finger deeper. It hurt. "That's what you get when you'll let others fucking hands on you. You're mine. My dirty, filthy slut. I'm the only guy who can fuck your pussy and touch it. And if you don't get that I'll mark it so hard until you can't take it."

His nails lashed my walls and I cried softly from pain. "You understand, **Kagome**?

_Don't say my name! Don't say my name! _I knew he did it just to humiliate me, he enjoyed it. It was his sick game what made him feel good more than having sex with me. I could only whimper in answer. I wanted his hands away from me, his sultry breathe away from my face. I wanted him disappear forever.

"I said", he repeated, opening his black jeans zipper then grabbing himself and slamming it brutally inside me. I clenched my eyes closed, squeezing my hands to fist, trembling. "you fucking understand?"

With everything I had, I nodded weakly not looking him in the eyes.

"Good, my pussy slut", he said croaked and then began to move, his mouth capturing mine. He bite my bottom lip harshly, drawing blood. He took me there, inside the dirty bathroom, against the wall, his thrusts hard and hurting. And like always all I felt was a need to throw up.

* * *

I trembled all the way home. I was sure I was bleeding inside and I had bruise on my lip and cheek. My neck was full of red marks. I opened my home door and stepped inside a dark apartment. Sota wasn't home of course, he never was when I wasn't. And dad...

I shook my head, happy that I was home alone. Sota would just be worried. I didn't even go to bathroom even thought I felt like I would pee in my pants. It would probably be mixed in blood. I walked in my room, didn't turn the light on. My bed was a bit small for me and it was narrow but so so soft. I laid my head on my white pillow, nuzzling it. My cold hands trembled, tears fell again. I would never again rise from this bed. I would never again go to school, go outside. I was nothing. I didn't deserve nothing but sadness and pain.

* * *

**First I didn't really know what to write but then the text suddenly write itself ;) Please review 'n tell me what u think.**


	7. Bruises and friends

**I've a little problem; where to put this text, in the beginnin' or in the end...? Can u please help me 'n tell ur opinion? :)**

**First of I've to say that I'm like _really_ happy to write this story again. I had a writer's block with this like with _If I can forget u_ but hey people can deal with that, now I've good ideas for this 'n I'm so happy! :') So if it takes a long time for me to update, don't panic, I'll do it eventually. I just hope someone reads this story still so reviews please...**

**I've wrote by Kagome's POV few times but I'll try to avoid it 'cause this story's mostly 'bout Inuyasha's feelings 'n his life when he meets Kagome 'n fall for her. Course I'll tell 'bout Kagome too but rather by Inuyasha's POV expect if I had to do otherwise.**

**Hopefully everyone read this 'n hopefully u'll enjoy. 'N sorry 'bout my bad english.**

**

* * *

**

"Inuyasha?" I heard a whisper near me. For a moment I turned my gaze from a class-room's window and saw Miroku leaning towards me. "Party at Saita's house on Friday from nine o'clock."

"Nani?" I whizzed. "Who the hell is Saita?"

"I don't know", he shrugged. "Are you coming?"

"Uh...yeah?"

"Good", Miroku said and whispered something to other. I rolled my eyes and looked at the window again.

Kagome hadn't been in the school that day which was frustrating. After what had happened yesterday with her I had thought that it meant something; that maybe we could talk in the school too. But it was impossibe if she wasn't never there! That girl really was a mystery. Keh, well it wasn't like I **had to **see her every day.

After six boring and useless hours I went home where mom deported me to grocery.

It was near our quite big red house. I had lived in it since I was born. Honestly I had pretty rough time when I was a kid (not that it wasn't rough now too...). Sesshomaru is only my half-brother; when dad had been younger, a time that I can't even imagine, he was with with Sesshomaru's mother. I don't even know her name, they don't talk about her, at least not to me. Not that I would even be interested. Only thing I know is that she left dad and him few years later and went somewhere in horse's ass, I don't know and neither do them. After a year, raising Sesshomaru by himself, dad met my mom. Soon they got married and had me. Six year old devil Sesshomaru had never liked my mom and not to mention me. He hated me and believe me, I got many changes to feel it. Well, not that I'd have time to tell about that because I'm searching a milk in the shop.

I went around the place, finding everything I needed, well everything **they **needed. When I went to vegetable part, I saw there a young boy, probably eight or nine; he had dark brown short hair and he pushed a shopping cart which was full of many kinds of foods. He ran with the shopping cart to where breads were and I turned my gaze back to vegetables. Oh yum.

When I was walking throught the candy part, I heard a wheel's noice behind and then something hard hit me on my lower back.

"Shit, shit", I snapped and turned around. It was that same brat again who I had seen. Apparently he had ran little too fast with that shopping cart.

"You could watch where you're going, stupid!" I growled and rubbed my back.

"Go-gomen..." he spluttered and looked at me from head to toes.

"What are you looking at, brat?" I snapped. I really didn't like when others stared at me, even just kids.

"Go-gomen", he said again.

"Sota! What are you doing?" came a very familiar voice and I looked over the boy's head. _Fucking miracle._

It was Kagome. She looked at me as confused as I at her. Now she didn't have a makeup and her hair was down in front of her face and over her head was huge green hood. Not quite _Little red riding hood_.

"Hi", she said shortly to me and came closer. "Sota, I said you can't ran around the shop like that."

"You know that guy?" kid asked from her and glanced at me suspiciously. I glared at him; why was it so hard to believe?

"Hai. Come on, we have to get home already. Bye Inuaysha", she said quickly and grabbed boy's arm which obviously was that little brother she had talked about. But what was wrong with her? She hadn't even smiled at me? I fucking knew that I tried to get too close to her too quickly. I knew, I knew-

Then, when she was turning around, little of her hair moved off from her face, I saw that she had some kind foundation cream. And something else. Slight black marks on her lip and cheek.

I didn't quite know what came to me. Even thought I didn't know anything about where those marks had come from, I saw fucking red and my heart started beat faster from growing anger. Before she could escape from me I grabbed her arm; she winced and let out a loud gasp. I saw that I hurt her so I moved my hands to her shoulders and turned her to me fully. She let go of Sota's arm and looked straight to me, her face frightened.

"Where did you get those?" I asked. She gasped again, then moved her gaze to anywhere but me.

"Answer me", I said firmly. She shook her head violently.

"Let go of my sister!" Sota cried. I almost laughed. Like he could stop me. And like I could hurt my princess. But then I eyed around; quite many people had stopped their shopping and looked now at us, whispering and staring.

Because I didn't want to get kicked out, I let go of her. But it didn't mean I was going to let **this **go.

"I'm waiting outside", I whispered and walked past her to counter. I didn't dare to glance behind me how broken she looked.

After a moment I was outside, leaning again the shop's wall. I knew she wouldn't try to escape. I knew that she knew that I wasn't going to hurt her or anything.

At times like this I remembered when I always just hung around with Miroku, smoking, just ear this shop. Not that we didn't do it still, I just couldn't stand the taste of cigarette anymore. One day I just stopped.

I heard a voice of door's opening; Kagome came outside with Sota and bag of food. The brat was still eyeing me suspiciously but Kagome's face was a bit more relaxed. Our eyes met and I believe she saw how determined I was at that moment.

_All for you._

"Let's go", she said and gave me a small smile which still wasn't a smile I wanted.

* * *

She took me to playground. I really wasn't surprised; didn't I said that this girl was a mystery to me?

Sota tried to play big boy by saying that playing wasn't for him anymore. But soon he saw some other boys who were playing football on the field so he left me and Kagome alone when he saw that I wasn't a mean guy who tried to hurt his one-san. So I guess he was okay too.

Me and Kagome didn't really talked much when we came here. Now she was sitting on the swing, moving it a little with her leg. Of course I didn't sit on it, have to look tough in front of her. We were still quiet, only sounds children's playing yells.

"How was in the school?" she asked innocently but I didn't by it, not when there was bruises on her beautiful face.

"Who gave you those?" I asked, my eyes burning.

"I... I fell-"

"Don't give me that shit!" I yelled, suddenly angry again. Not to her, mostly to myself that I wasn't there to protect her when she needed it. It was funny actually; I hadn't known her even a week and now already she had come so important.

"Well excuse me but that really isn't your business!" she snapped and stood up from the swing. I would have thought how good she looked when she flared up if this thing wouldn't be so serious. "I can take care of myself!"

"It doesn't look like it", I muttered. She bit her lip, trying to keep her anger in. I thought that maybe she always kept it in and that's why it was so easy for someone to hit her.

"Tell me", I said again and went closer. "He won't see a day light again if you just tell me."

She looked at me, her eyes now wide.

_Why you look so surprised, Kagome? You think I wouldn't protect you?_

Her eyes turned soft, so soft that I felt I could melt. Then she sat back to swing and moved it again. I relaxed my tense shoulders and crossed my arms, waiting for her to say something.

"Look... You... You really seem like a nice guy", she started hesitantly and glanced at me. I could have sworn there was slight blush on her cheeks when she finally took the hood off from her head and I saw her long shining hair. "Better than nice... But I can deal with my problems alone. I always had. It's sweet of you to worry but... I can deal with this."

Was she convincing me or herself? "But-"

"No buts", she said firmly and held my eyes with her owns. "I'll be fine really, **okay?** If-if you want to be my friend then you have to trust me with this."

"Fri-fri-friends?" Great I was fucking stammering **again.**

"Sure", she said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Then there was that smile which made me always feel so annoying warm. "I'd really like to be your friend."

I was dumbfounded, blushing like a mad and my feet felt like jelly. Goddamn it.

"O-okay?" I said at last. She never replied to me; just smiled and let her gaze to wonder to field where her brother was.

Okay, she had caught me and smoothly changed the subject. But she was dead wrong if she thought that I'd let this be. So, so wrong.


	8. Letting someone help

**Sorry. The truth is that I like to write my stories which are still good and which I haven't fucked up. And I think I can fix this story if I write better 'cause this story... is definitely fucked up. But damn if I' a good author, I have to stop complaining about it and start to work, don't you think?**

**Sorry 'bout my bad English and hope this is a bit better chapter.**

**!Japanese words info!**

**nani=what**

**gomen=sorry, I'm sorry**

**

* * *

**

"Sota, c'mon already!" my Kagome yelled to her brother who was still playing football on the field. I never had liked it, not even when I was a kid. Sota shook his head resolutely, his brown, short hair a little sweaty from running but his face held a joyful expression. He turned around, away from us and ran whit the others after the ball. Me and Kagome stood at the brim of the field and looked their playing. But I sensed that Kagome was nervous; she couldn't stay still, she twiddled her fingers and shook her left leg. Was I bothering her?

"What's wrong with you?" I glanced at her from corner of my eye.

"Nani, nani?" she asked and looked at me. "Nothing. I just... We need to go home soon but he's not listening to me."

"Why are you so hurry to get home?"

"None of business!" she suddenly snapped but her face was still insecure.

"Jeez", I murmured and took few steps away from her, putting my hands in my jeans pockets. First she said that we could be friends and now she was snapping at me. But then, when she saw me backing away, her face turned so sad that I almost wanted to hug her.

"Gomen", she sighed, her gaze falling at the ground. "Gomen. I... I'm a bit sick. That's why I wasn't in school today."

I could have made a move to touch her hair or even her bruised face but then she took few steps on the field, yelling louder, "Sota! We have to go home! NOW!"

Sota stopped immediately when he heard Kagome's angry voice. Hesitantly he said goodbye to other boys, then ran to us, his face slightly sad. "Gomen, Kagome."

Kagome's anger faded as she heard his quiet voice and she smiled a small smile. "It's okay. But we have to go now."

She ruffled Sota's hair, then turned to me. "It's was nice to see you. Really."

When they were about to go, I remembered that we still had few things to talk about. I grabbed her elbow instead of arm because I remembered that she had hurt it too. She gasped quietly and looked at me, a little afraid.

"No", I said calmly but firmly. "You didn't tell me about your bruises."

"Kagome..." Sota whispered, like asking if she needed help.

"It's okay, Sota", she said and said her next words to me. "Let go of me."

"Not before you tell me", I growled.

"No", she hissed through her teeth, though her eyes pleaded me to stop. But I couldn't. If she would had anyone who would protect her, she wouldn't have those bruises on her pretty face. So if she didn't have anyone, I had to protect her, even without her permission.

"I can protect you."

"No", she whispered and for a moment I thought I saw her eyes glisten with tears. "You can't. No one can't."

"Don't talk crap! I can!" I insisted and drew her closer, so that our chests almost touched.

"No!" she cried, almost sobbing and managed to pull away from me. She backed to Sota, whispering to me, "Please... Don't get involved to my problems."

My princess grabbed her brother by arm and ran away from me, ignoring my yells, "Kagome, goddammit!"

* * *

_Friends with Kagome? _I thought as I was trying to do some homework. The school sucked even more now because Kagome never seemed to be there anyway. I would go to visit Totosai's garage tomorrow, ask him to convince my dad when I couldn't. But now Kagome was bothering me.

Who had dared to hurt her? Who had dared to touch her? Was something wrong in her home? When she talked about her home, she didn't seem calm or happy, she looked nervous and scared. She hadn't talk to me about her parents yesterday, just her brother.

More than anything I wanted to help her and kill that guy who was hurting her. Really, I would gladly go to prison if I'd know that she would be safe and happy.

Again, it was funny. I had seen her only few times and talked to her but she already was this important to me. To me who never let anyone inside my heart easily. But I knew we weren't still friends; she hadn't gave me her number and I didn't even know where she lived. Though we were something. I could easily make her smile and laugh, but cry too, I had noticed it today.

Kagome, Kagome.

* * *

My princess

Weird. I still remembered it.

When I was just a little child, when Sota wasn't even bornt yet, when me, mom and dad always ate together at the table, it didn't matter if I was jumping and dancing with my mouth full of meat or my face dirty with soup. I always stood up from my chair and showed them my every funny move and every spin what I could imagine. The kitchen was full of laughter and happiness. We were family. Now it was silent. Silent like a death. We were dead inside.

Sota sat next to me as close as he could be. I knew he was scared. I was too but I was so used to it that I barely felt it anymore.

Dad sat opposite of us, eating like a pig his food which I had made. No one didn't talk, me and Sota didn't even breathe. Carefully without dad's notice I slipped my hand under the table and squeezed Sota's little hand. He squeezed back.

Dad took a break from his gorging and glanced at me. I knew he had wanted to ask about it from the moment he came home, "Who did those to you?"

I tensed. I didn't have the hood on my head, dad didn't like it. In answer I just mumbled something and he gave a twisted, satisfied grin, "I have to thank that person."

I held back tears, I had used to that too. He continued eating, I continued squeezing Sota's hand. He would had said something to dad if he wouldn't be so terrified. And it was good; I didn't want him to do anything what could make dad angry.

"Done", he said after a while and stared at me blankly. I stared back and then carefully, very carefully stood up, leaving my half ate food, took his plate and put it in the sink, opening the tap and letting warm water stream over the dishes.

"Well look at you", he spat suddenly behind me. "Someone has fucked you dry."

"Stop...!" I hissed, turning around and looking at him. He frowned and I know what was about to come because of my sudden protest but I didn't care. Sota was in the kitchen too, he was just a child who I couldn't let hear those kind of things.

"What right you have to say 'stop' to me?" he snarled and stood up from his chair. "I'm your fucking father!"

"Sota, go to your room", I said to him and backed away so that my back was against the sink. Sota's face was scared and I saw the panic in his eyes. For me. "Go!"

Sota didn't protest though I see he wanted to. He stood up and ran out of the kitchen. Dad grabbed my chin and forced me to look at him, "Damn slut. Just like your mother."

He moved his hand to my hair and then pushed me against the wall. I hit my head and fell to the floor. He kicked my stomach and then on my crotch, where it hurt the most. I cried in pain.

"Food tasted like a shit", he said, smirking, then left me alone in the kitchen, laying on the floor. I listened the voices, scaring that he would go to Sota's room. But he didn't, I heard his footsteps go to bathroom and then I heard the door's closing. Quickly I stood up, closed the tap and went to my room. I pushed my small table against the closed door as quietly as I could though I knew it wouldn't keep him away if he would want to come. I sat on my bed and touched my stomach. I shut my eyes from pain and let out few, silent tears.

It was always like this. He came home, I did everything what I could so that he would leave me and Sota alone; I cooked like he wanted, I dished and cleaned up the apartment. But still it always ended like this. But I couldn't complain as long as he didn't do anything to Sota anymore.

I didn't know why he hated me. It had been like this since mom's death. Two years ago.

I took my pillow and squeezed it against my chest. Even though it was the last thing I wanted, to get him involved to this too, I couldn't help but think, _Could you help me now... Inuyasha? Should **I **let you help me?_


	9. NOTE, please read

**HELLO!**

**I have a suggestion. What would you guys think if I'd rewrite this? I mean I'm really struggling with this story and it isn't about that I wouldn't have ideas for it but I can't take the shame what I feel when I look at the chapters. And I think that writing this would be so much easier if I'd rewrite.**

**Maybe you don't like the idea but I might still do it. Believe me, I wouldn't even think about this option if I wasn't sure. And desperate :/**


End file.
